Enforced Terrorists
by kinarth
Summary: The European Federation Enforcers Corps deals with the threat of magical terrorists. No HorCruxes, is Enforcer Corps Centric. Will be AU. Both time lines reset so WW3 was a series of wargames that occured in the mid 1990's. Story takes place in the Mid 2000's. Possibly first in a series.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Tom Clancy's EndWar

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or "Tom Clancy's Endwar." I do however own the books, some movies, and a copy of Endwar. Bless the Euros.

A/N 1: I apologize in advance if any characters seem out of character.

A/N 2: this chapter is mostly dialogue.

A/N3: I apologize to any European readers if I get any of the drill commands wrong, I am an American JROTC student.

Chapter One. "Suit Up!"

"Listen Up!" yelled the Colonel of Enforcers Battle Group 20 Assault, Colonel Hans Jaeger. The Colonel and General Amadou de Bankole walked to the podium at the center of stage.

Bankole a tall man of African descent, announced to the gathered Enforcer Corps personnel, "Today, we are deploying our fellow Federation member, the United Kingdom. A group of terrorists have begun attacks against the citizens of the United Kingdom, with the crimes ranging from rape and murder to mass murders and destruction of entire city blocks. The terrorist call themselves, "Death Eaters." These "Death Eaters," can be identified by the black robes and silver skull like masks they wear. They can also be identified b the black skull with a snake as the tongue tattoo on their left inner arm. They are led by a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who calls him Voldemort. These terrorists are Class M's. For those of you unfamiliar with the Federation classification system, a class M is a person who can use magic. Recently, the Death Eaters have begun attacking settlement along the French and Irish coasts."

After finishing his statement, the general let the enforcers settle down before continuing, "We will be deploying in two operations, Operation Surgery and Operation Guillotine. Operation Scalpel will take place in London, England. Their main focus will be securing the Ministry of Magic. Operation Guillotine's primary focus will be the protection of the castle of Hogwarts. The secondary objective will be the destruction of Death Eaters."

At the announcement, that they would be protecting Hogwarts some of the Enforcer Kommandos Sprang up from their seats in outrage. The General gave them some time to calm down, but when the voices stayed at their loud volume, and in some cases got even louder, he signaled to the Colonel standing behind him. The Colonel stepped forward and in a loud, unwavering voice called, "Attention! Battalion!" At this command, every single European Enforcers Corps member sitting or in some cases standing in the auditorium snapped to attention. There was no sound as the Enforcers waited for the next command.

"Take your seats!" yelled the Colonel as he stepped back for the General.

"The following platoons will carry out Operation Scalpel. Enforcer Kommando Platoons Saber and Cutlass will be the EFEC contingent with Alpha Company of the 22nd regiment of the British Special Air Service will be your reinforcements. Your intelligence advisor will be Lieutenant Commander Sasha Alexander, from the Office of Naval Intelligence. She along with Major Jean Germaine from the European Enforcer Corps Intelligence Division will be in Command. Operation Guillotine will have the rest of the 20th Battle group meet up with the Battle Group 1 Special Operations and Battle Group Five Airborne. Our contact at Hogwarts, says that the underage students have been evacuated, and every willing and of age fighter will be available to help during the fight. Voldemort's forces number with about 50 Snatchers, 30 Werewolves, 25 Death Eater Recruits, 10 Inner Circle Death Eaters; his elites, 15 Full grown Mountain Trolls, 5 Giants, and Himself."

As the general finished, he stepped back and the colonel stepped up to the podium. "Pre-op's begin in 2 hours. Surgery Get as many flash bangs as you can, everyone else, max out on ammunition. Attention! Battalion!" At this command the Enforcers snapped to Attention Again. "Dismissed!" At this phrase the Enforcers began to either stream out of the auditorium or they grouped up with the other members of their platoons, or the case of the gunship pilots, their flights.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle for the Ministry

Chapter Two; The Battle for the Ministry

Harry Potter and Tom Clancy's EndWar

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or "Tom Clancy's EndWar." I do however own the books, some movies, and a copy of EndWar. Bless the Euros.

A/N 1: I apologize in advance if any characters seem out of character.

A/N 2: this chapter contains one of my first attempts at writing a more active modern fight scene, the sniping scene I wrote for "Magical Terrorism meets Mundane Solution" does not count as an actual fight scene.

A/N 3: I write as my muse comes to me, normally when I am taking notes in class. I do not have a set update schedule after this chapter. Expect sporadic updates for this story.

A/N4: I apologize to any European readers if I get any the rank structure or ranks in general wrong, I am an American JROTC student.

On with the show.

Location: London, England, United Kingdom

2100 hours local time (9:00 p.m.)

Captain Pierre Alexander*, commander of the European Enforcers Kommando platoon Saber, who for this operation was called Scalpel-One, stood next to Captain Heinrich Halder, commander of the Enforcers Kommando platoon Cutlass, who for this operation was called Scalpel-Two. Standing next to the French and German officers, stood a man in a muted gray jump suit, gray body armor, and with a gas mask sitting on top of his head. This man is Captain Michal Price, Commander of Alpha Company of the 22nd SAS Regiment. All three men stood leaning against the front fender of a FAV**. Inside of the FAV they leaned against sat Lieutenant Commander Sasha Alexander of the ONI, or the Office of Naval Intelligence, and Major Jean Germaine of the European Enforcers Corp. The two senior officers, one a spook, the other a battle hardened officer would be in command of the operation. As the Lt. Com. opened the back hatch of the FAV, the Major gave a sharp whistle, alerting the three infantry men leaning up against the front bumper to start heading towards the back of the FAV. As the three other officers gathered outside the now open hatch, Lt. Com Alexander then began to speak.

"Our contact should be arrive shortly." Said Lt. Com Alexander, " She will tell us the number of People in the Ministry for you boys to worry about, not to mention where they will be. Another thing she will do is to tell your sappers***," at this she nodded at Capt Price, "where they should plant the charges to bring the roof down."

"Commander, contact on the motion sensor." Said one of the enlisted men sitting in the front of the FAV. "Bearing 137 relative. Contact has moved closer to the mouth of the alley."

"Training weapon, stand-by." Said the man sitting in the middle seat, who was playing with the joystick in front of him. As the man played with the joy stick, the .50 caliber heavy machine gun "Commander, FLIR**** confirms target location." As the machine gun operator pushed a button on his console, causing the large weapon to chamber a round, Commander Alexander moved around the three infantry men, and moved herself so that she was in sight of the alley.

"Jean Luc." The Lt. Com. called out to the alley.

"Picard." Replied the person in the alley.

"William." The Lt. Com. again called out to the alley.

"Riker." Again replied the person in the alley.

"Space." The Lt. Com. called again out to the alley.

"The Final Frontier." Again replied the person in the alley.

"Come on out Tonks." Said the Lt. Com.

As the Commander said this, a woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties, with dull pink hair and dark colored eyes. As the now named Tonks walked towards Sasha, Sasha stepped towards her and embraced her. After the embrace, Tonks and the Lt. Commander walked back to the rear hatch of the FAV.

"Tonks, what do you have for us?" asked the Lt. Commander

"Most of the players, are grouping up with Snake face for his raid on Hogwarts. Before Harry went into hiding, he confirmed that all of the horcruxes have been destroyed."

"That's good Tonks, that makes it easier on the defenders. Who else is in the ministry?"

"Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy are all in the minister's office. Mcnair is sitting at the security desk with a pair of death eater recruits. Another eight death eater recruits is spread around the atrium. At least five snatchers are standing along the wall near the floo. One new change to the building plans is a stairwell that was put in after the elevators went down."

"Captain Price," asked the Lt. Commander, "do you have anything to ask Tonks?"

"Ms. Tonks, is the Visitor's entrance located on the wall or does it drop down into the open?"

"In the wall, why?" Said Tonks.

"Which way does it open?" asked Price

"That way." Said a confused looking Tonks as she pointed towards the booth from their current position.

"Sergeant Major!" Hollered Captain Price.

"Sir!" Yelled a senior enlisted man as he jogged over to the FAV.

"You see that phone booth Sergeant Major?" Asked Price

"Yes Sir, I see it." Said the confused Sergeant Major.

"Set up the charges at a 45 degree angle from each of the corners of the booth towards the building, with line charges connecting the two sets." Commanded Price.

"Yes Sir! Sappers on me, we got work to do!" hollered the Sergeant Major, as he walked towards the phone booth.

As the Sergeant Major walked towards the booth, ten people jumped out of a covered truck, some carried coils of what appeared to be rope, while others carried satchels.

Ten minutes later, the Sergeant Major walked back towards the FAV, as his men moved back onto the covered truck, leaving a spider web of satchels and rope behind. "Sir, here you go, one entrance hole ready for use." The Sergeant Major said this as he handed the detonator.

"Thank you Sergeant Major." Said Captain Price as he slid the gasmask that was resting on top of his head down into place. "Well gentlemen,: he said gesturing towards the spider web, "let's go to work."

As the SAS surrounded the spider web, all of them appeared to be holding either the cylinder shapes of flash bangs or the round shapes of fragmentation grenades. The Kommandoes were surrounding the spider web with large coils of rope.

"Fire in the Hole!" yelled Captain Price.

As the spider web of explosives detonated, the SAS threw the flash bangs and the fragmentation grenades into the gaping hole. The Kommandoes threw the ropes into the hole.

"Scalpel-One on me!" yelled Captain Alexander as he touched down on the rubble strewn floor.

As the three men at the security desk waved the spots out of their eyes, the Kommandoes that were near them shot the three terrorists with their suppressed weapons.

As Scalpel-Two descended into the Ministry, a barrage of curses was fired from the stairwell on the top floor. Two Kommandoes fell from their lines, one a victim of a severing curse to his chest, the other a victim of the killing curse.

"On me!" Yelled Sgt. Michelle Shroding, as she and Sgt. Victor Kruzz slowly proceeded up the stairs, Shroding with a Shield and Kruzz with a shotgun. As the two Kommandoes slowly edged up the stairs, the rest of Scalpel-One slowly edged up behind them. As they popped up over the edge of the stairs, Shroding was hit with a cutting curse. Kruzz began to empty his automatic shotgun, yelling "Die you Bastards! Die!"

As Kruzz killed the two Malfoys, a platoon of SAS descended into the atrium.

**Time Skip**

Time 0300 hours local time.

As the SAS set explosives in the various fireplaces lining the walls of the ministry, the two senior officers talk about the operation in their FAV.

"Well Major," said Lt. Com Alexander, " this could have gone better."

"I disagree with you on that." Said Major Jean Germaine, "We only lost three people. And we even managed to capture one of the money people of the death eaters. I say it went good."

Pierre Alexander* name inspired by the infectious disease doctor at John Hopkins in Executive Orders by Tom Clancy

FAV** Fast Attack Vehicle. This is similar to an American HUMVEE

Sappers*** Combat Engineers. Some specialize in Explosive Deconstruction and Entry.

FLIR**** Forward Looking Infer-red Camera. Is normally mounted on the guns of vehicles. It is a night vision like technology.

A/N 5: Only one or two chapters left in the story.

A/N 6: Please Read and Review


End file.
